lovenikkifandomcom-20200223-history
Dreamland - Yvette/Bunny in March
On Yvette's birthday, Minister Nidhogg gave her a snow white rabbit named March. When it was time for bed at night, Yvette surprisingly found the rabbit... Missing Requirements * Bunny Pocket-Pink * Bunny Pocket-White * Bunny Pocket-Purple Prize * Hare and March *12,000 Summary Expand for script. * (Lilith Kingdom Royal Palace, several days after the Fantasy Styling Contest Final) * Bobo: I can't believe it! How could the honorable lord Nidhogg defect us! * Momo: But the truth is he is now missing. How do you explain that? * Ace: And the strange thing is, his secretary Yvette also disappeared. I never heard someone would escape and bring his secretary along. This is weird. * Ace: Next, we're going to Republic of Wasteland, and we can only hope that Prince Royce can find out the truth as soon as possible... * ???: ...Ah! * Nikki: Ah! * ???: I'm sorry! I'm so sorry to bump into you... * Momo: Why are you walking distracted? * Nikki: Ah, you look familiar. * ???: I heard you were talking about Yvette. Are you her friends? * Nikki: Yeah, sort of. We've met several times and know each other. Hmmm? * Kiki: I'm her sister Kiki. Because Yvette disappeared with the Prime Minister who seems to have betrayed the nation, I was taken to the palace as the main respondent. * Kiki: I'm worried about Yvette... I have no idea whether she is safe or not. * Momo: If she betrayed the nation together with the Prime Minister then she should be safe! * Nikki: Momo, that's not helping! * Kiki: The clumsy Yvette... She is so simple and timid, how could she get involved in any kind of defection. She must have been taken away! * Bobo: That... makes a lot of sense. * Nikki: Now Yvette is missing, did she leave any clue behind? * Kiki: Um... In her diary, she mentioned that the Prime Minister gave her a March Hare, but I didn't find it at home, so it should be gone with her. * Kiki: Besides, there is a magic book. This book is important to her, I think there might be some clues. * Nikki: I didn't expect that the Prime Minister would give her this kind of gift. Seems he got a gentle side. It's so sweet. * Kiki: Actually... How Yvette got the March Hare is not that... sweet. Since you're her friends, I'll share the story with you. Maybe you can help her. * Ace: We hope so, too. * Kiki: This is a long story. Let's start from when she became a government employee... Breakout Prize * 8000 * 15 Summary Expand for script. * (Two years ago, Year 678, New Era) * Yvette: Sis! I finally got into the government of Lilith Kingdom! * Kiki: Really? My kind and tender little sister is finally going to step into society! Congratulations! Which job did you apply for? * Yvette: It's... Prime Minister Nidhogg's... secretary... * Kiki: What!! I didn't mishear that did I?! This is the ideal job for thousands of girls! How did you fight your way out and become his secretary? * Yvette: I don't know. I also couldn't believe that I have passed such a strict inspection when I received the offer. I thought it was a dream! * Kiki: Ha! Why my little sister's face turned so red? * Yvette: No... I didn't! * Kiki: Hahaha, Yvette, you're so adorable. I'm a little worried about whether you're competent for this job. This is the first job you got after graduation! * Yvette: Actually, I'm not confident. But since I'm accepted... I'll try my best! Um... I should be... okay... I guess... * Kiki: Believe yourself and you'll make it! Fight! Put on something that is secretary style before you leave. Being cute is not enough. * Yvette: Um... Right! First day of work, what should I wear? Way to Work Requirements * Joyful Bunny * Little Secretary * Home Beauty * Rainy Days * Black A-line Skirt * Rabbit Hole Prize * 12000 * 15 Summary Expand for script. * Kiki: Yvette, today is your first day of work, but unfortunately, I have to go to Apple Federation on an important business trip. Take care of yourself! Try your best! Bye! * Yvette: Ah, sis sent me this voice message and left this morning. It's weird to be alone... What will happen today? * (On the way to work) * Yvette: Ah...! Help...! Stop chasing me...! *Sob* I'm tired... * (Poof! Yvette bumped into a strong figure) * Yvette: Oww...! Ah...! Prime... Prime Minister! * Nidhogg: Yvette? * Yvette: Ah...! Minister, run! This Alaskan is dangerous! It chased me for two blocks... * Nidhogg: Sit. Shake. Go back. * Yvette: Huh? It... obeyed? Mr Minister can communicate with animals? Amazing... * Nidhogg: It is always obedient. Now why would it chase you? * Yvette: I'm popular with small critters, but I don't know why large dogs like to chase me... Um... Is this embarrassing...? * Nidhogg: No, and I don't mind. Follow me. The workplace is over there. Trial-I Requirements *3 *3 *2 *1 Prize Bright Teeth levels up to level 2 (Lively attribute rating increases by 500 points) First Day of Work Requirements *11 *9 *5 *3 Prize Hare and March upgrades to Hare and Secret Summary Expand for script. *'Office Staff A:' Hey... Did you hear? It's the first day the Prime Minister's new secretary come to work! *'Office Staff B:' Of course! I heard she is a new graduate as tender as a bunny... *'Office Staff C:' Huh, no way! Why did the Minister choose her? It should have been someone who is intelligent and experienced! *'Office Staff A:' She is nowhere near intelligent nor experienced... Maybe she has something unique. We can't judge her by the look. *'Office Staff B:' Look, it's her... Is her name Yvette? *'Yvette:' Ah... I'm sorry, Sir... I'll go get it now! *'Office Staff C:' She... took the wrong files? *'Yvette:' Ah... Minister! I'm very sorry! *'Office Staff A:' She... got the wrong time for the meeting? *'Yvette:' Ahhhhhhh! What should I do? *'Office Staff B:' She... broke the printer? *'Office Staff C:' Tsk-tsk... Why, she is a total disaster. I really don't understand why the Minister chose her. *'Nidhogg:' What are you three doing here? *'Office Staffs:' M-Minister! We... We... *'Yvette:' Sir, are they my colleagues? I have been working the whole morning and have no time to say hello! Although I'm only making mistakes... *'Nidhogg:' You have different duties. You'll know each other in the future. Go back to familiarize yourself with the work. *'Yvette:' Yes! Premier! Profession Image Prize *8,000 *10 Summary Expand for script. *'Yvette:' *Sob* I tried my best, but why am I still messing up? ...Maybe... I'm not fit to be a secretary... *'Nidhogg:' What are you doing in the stairwell? *'Yvette:' M-Minister... I... I... *'Nidhogg:' Why did you cry your eyes red? *'Yvette:' I... accidentally knocked over a cup of tea, and wet the important document... I'm so sorry, I... *'Nidhogg:' Come to the lounge with me. *'Yvette:' ... *'Nidhogg:' You can take a rest on the couch. *'Yvette:' (Face turns red) Um... I thought... you... *'Nidhogg:' Your clothes are also wet. Go borrow a uniform from your colleague later. *'Yvette:' Yes! Premier! I didn't expect that you're so considerate... *'Nidhogg:' As my secretary, you'll be traveling to different places in the Miraland with me, and your professional image is very important because you're the image of Lilith Kingdom. *'Yvette:' I understand! Thank you, Minister! Lounge Prize *8,000 *10 Summary Expand for script. * (One month later, Year 678, New Era) * Yvette: Recently, the Minister always asks me to take rests in the lounge. He is so gentle. * Office Cleaner: I used to be the staff here. For a while, the Minister often let me rest in the lounge, and then... * Yvette: It, it can't be?! * Office Cleaner: Haha, I'm joking. I have been working here for a long time, but I never saw the Minister being so nice to someone. * Yvette: Maybe I'm so clumsy that the Minister thinks I would get in his way... * Office Cleaner: Then he could find a capable secretary. * Yvette: Yeah... I don't know why he chose me... But since I got this job, I won't let him down! * Office Cleaner: Recently, the Minister often meets with strange guests, and he won't let me clean his office. There seems to be some secret plans! * Office Cleaner: You're his secretary. Do you know something? Are they going to build a super amusement park in the Royal City? * Yvette: ...In fact, I'm totally clueless. Strange guests? Why didn't I notice...? I didn't see anything. * Office Cleaner: Sigh, maybe he chose you because of your clumsiness... We are losing the fun of knowing secrets from the secretaries... Cousin's Gift Requirements *13 *11 *7 *4 Prize Hare and Secret upgrades to Hare and Dream Summary Expand for script. * Amphithea Courier: Yvette! You got a delivery! * Yvette: Ah, it's here! It must be my birthday gift from my sister! * (Opening the box...) * (Happy birthday, Yvette! I promised to take you to the concert of your favorite December Troupe, but I may not make it again! Here is December Troupe's special album as the birthday compensation! Your dearest sister - Kiki) * Yvette: Wow! It's Sky Rhapsody! And there is a signature of the Violin Poet! Awesome! Had I not have to go to work, I would listen it now. * (Several hours later, the Minister's Office) * Yvette: Strange, the Minister has always been on time. Why isn't he in the office today? I have made a cup of coffee... Huh, what's this? * (Yvette finds a delicate gift box on Nidhogg's desk. A mysterious symbol is printed on the back of a card on the box. Yvette feels curious. When she is reaching for the card...) * Nidhogg: What are you doing?! * Yvette: Ah! M-Minister. * (Yvette is shocked. The coffee in her hands spills on the desk and drenches the card. The box falls on the floor, and a white rabbit doll drops out.) * (This seems to make Nidhogg nervous...) * Yvette: I... I'm sorry! I'm not on purpose... I... * (Yvette catches an unprecedented horror and panic from the Minister's eyes, but it only lasts for 1 second.) * Nidhogg: How could you... Never mind... This is your birthday gift anyway. * Yvette: Birthday gift? Trial-II Requirements *6 *5 *3 *2 Prize Bright Teeth levels up to level 3 (Lively attribute rating increases by 800 points) Birthday gift Prize * Macchiato Art * 1 * 1 Summary Expand for script. * Yvette: Birthday gift?! Really... * Nidhogg: You were born in March, right? This hare's name is also March. Quite a good fit for you. I planned to surprise you. But since you found it out, I'll give it to you now. * Nidhogg: But this card is wet. I'll write you a new one. Go out there and finish your work first! * Yvette: Really? Thank you, Minister! * (Yvette held the white rabbit doll and spun several times in happiness. After work, Yvette designed a bow tie for the doll. It now looks cuter.) * Yvette: Bunny, did you know? Because my home is too far away. I have to move here and live with my sister since I went to Cicia Design School. * Yvette: She is an independent career woman. She works in a different city since she was young, and often works overtime into the midnight. Sometimes, I feel lonely to stay at home alone! * Yvette: But now I have you by my side! I can speak my mind to you. It will not bother you right? * (Yvette talked to the March Hare and gradually fell asleep...) * Mysterious Voice: Yvette... Yvette... Wake up... * Yvette: Um? ...Who is calling me? * Mysterious Voice: Yvette... Open your eyes... * Yvette: Wow! You're...! You're...! A ghost...! I'm afraid of ghosts... *Sob* * Mysterious Voice: I'm not a ghost! Yvette, look at me! * Yvette: Huh? Bunny? Am I dreaming? * March Hare: Yes, you're dreaming! * Yvette: What! Why do you know what I'm thinking? * March Hare: I'm March Hare. Usually, I'm an ordinary white rabbit, but when you're sleeping, I can communicate with you in your dreams. * Yvette: So you're the envoy of fantasy! Ah! Fantasy Envoy! * March Hare: I'm not that annoying guy. By the way, fantasy and dream are two different things, Okay! Minister Nidhogg said, if you're not capable, you're out. So, I'm here to help you! * Yvette: Prime Minister is so... considerate... * March Hare: My previous work was not like this. It was much cooler than to chat with a girl. It was cruel... and exciting... * Yvette: I'll try to become better! * March Hare: Are you listening to the hare!!! Let's talk about styling... * Yvette: Okay, okay! * March Hare: I'll first test you. What're the properties for the theme Office Lady in Stylist Arena? * March Hare: Oh well... Lucky Secretary Requirements * Fluffy Dress-Rare * Bunny's Favorite-Rare * Lop Princess-Rare * Carrot Bag-Rare * Lop-Rare * Fluffy Rabbit Ear-Rare * Fluffy Cuff-Rare * Carrot Dream Prize *25000 *30 *25 Summary Expand for script. * Yvette: *Yawn* I feel sleepy... * Nidhogg: Yvette, didn't you sleep well last night? * Yvette: Last night... Last night... I think I had a really long dream. Thank you for your gift! But how did you know it was my birthday? * Nidhogg: I heard about it somewhere. The rabbit didn't say anything strange, did it? * Yvette: The dream was true?! We talked about you--- I mean, we talked about styling the whole night... * Nidhogg: Forget whatever it said. It's not important. * Yvette: Maybe I am just bad at styling... I learned a lot from the conversations... Perhaps... * Nidhogg: The March Hare is a very clever being. But what it said is not reliable, and it doesn't know much about styling skills. If you don't like it, just throw it away. * Yvette: No, I won't do that... Secret Case Requirements *16 *13 *8 *6 Prize Hare and Dream upgrades to Hare and Destiny Summary Expand for script. * (Royal City of Lilith Kingdom, present, Year 680, New Era) * Kiki: Yvette cherished this March Hare from her heart. She designed a set of doll dress for it and won the Citizen Design Award. * Nikki: Wow, it must be really cute. What does it look like? * Kiki: It's a rabbit with a golden pocket watch, a monocle, and a top hat. I guess that's how the Minister looks in her eyes. * Ace: But the Minister is no rabbit. He is more like a wolf if you ask me. * Kiki: Anyway, it's the first time I noticed that she also has the talent to be a stylist. But how the talent was suddenly discovered... is beyond me. * Momo: That one's easy! Certainly because of the birthday gift of love! * Kiki: Then it should be sweet, right? But about that design, I feel sadness besides sweetness. Maybe it's just me. * Ace: Sadness... * Nikki: We can ask Yvette after we find her. * Ace: Yeah, the March Hare, I think it's an important clue. We'll pay attention to it. * Kiki: Thank you very much. I hope Yvette is alright... Trial-III Requirements *8 *6 *4 *3 Prize Bright Teeth levels up to level 4 (Lively attribute rating increases by 1200 points) Secret Diary Requirements * Moon Fairy-White * Moon Elf-Moon * Moon Fairy-Ink Prize * Chestnut Mont-Blanc *1 *1 Summary Expand for script. * (Yvette's diary, Secret Interlayer, Part 1) * Yvette: Suddenly recognized that I haven't written my diary in a long time. It's really busy to be the Minister's secretary, but I also learned a lot. * Yvette: Today is my birthday. I was happy and made coffee for the Prime Minister. But I found that there was a mysterious gift box, with a very dangerous mercenary group logo printed on the gift card! * Yvette: Then, the Prime Minister suddenly showed up and scared me. He was nervous when he saw me notice the card. Why was he so nervous? But this is not important. What's important is!! * Yvette: The Prime Minister said this was a birthday present for me! Really? I was so happy! I would cherish the March Hare! * (Yvette's diary, Secret Interlayer, Part 2) * Yvette: When I was on Locco's tea party, Locco encouraged me to participate in the Citizen Design Contest to design a doll dress. I made the March Hare a hat. * Yvette: I used the red and white poker elements on the jacket and decorated it with my favorite December Troupe style trumpet. People all spoke highly of my design, which made me a little embarrassed... * Yvette: I don't know why I always thought of the Prime Minister when I was designing the clothes. He is so wise, gentle and patient with me. * Yvette: But he seems to have experienced an unimaginable past. His eyes are so deep and lonely. Even when he stands by my side, I feel that he is far away from me. * (Yvette's diary, Secret Interlayer, Part 3) * Yvette: I can't believe that the Prime Minister betrayed our country. Did he choose me because I'm simple enough that I won't be aware of the anomaly? * Yvette: Maybe, the March Hare is the tool he used to contact the rebels instead of a gift for me. I saw it, so he had to give it to me... I don't even dare to think about it... Category:Dreamland